Electronic devices often include displays. Displays such as organic light-emitting diode displays have pixels with light-emitting diodes. The light emitting diodes each have electrodes (i.e., an anode and a cathode). Emissive material is interposed between the electrodes. During operation, current passes through the emissive material between the electrodes, generating light.
The pixels in organic light-emitting diode displays may include optical cavities. The presence of an optical cavity may enhance color performance and efficiency, but may make the performance of each pixel sensitive to process variations. For example, variations in encapsulation layer thickness may result in undesired color variations.